Prefect Duties Hermione's POV
by thelightningstrike
Summary: OLD. This is my Prefect Duties fic- but entirely in Hermione's POV! Hope you enjoy! Don't worry, I will update both regularly- this is just so you can see both sides of the story! All belongs to JKR.
1. Prefect Duties

I was reading that book Ginny had borrowed me when they came back from Quidditch

I was reading that book Ginny had borrowed me when they came back from Quidditch. 10 Failsafe Ways to Charm Wizards. She thinks it'll help me with the whole Ron situation. I don't know how she knows I even like him. I don't. Much.

"What are you reading?" asked Ron indignantly, trying to see the cover.

"Oh!" I said, startled, "I didn't notice you come in! Er- nothing- just- nothing." Oh Merlin. I can feel my face reddening as I hastily shove it back in my bag. Hope they don't notice.

"No, tell us," laughed Harry, reached for my bag. I swing it out of his way and onto the floor. I would be _mortified _if he- or Ron- were to see it.

"No! Harry, don't. How was Quidditch practise?" I asked, in want of a different subject.

"Ron was brilliant." Good. It worked. Now we'll start the "Let me resign," and "No way!" argument.

"I was bloody crap. I resign, mate. Please, let me resign." Phew. Close one.

"Ron- shut up. I'm captain, I decide who resigns." Going well, if a bit boring.

"But…" Very boring.

"Ronald Weasley, don't be ridiculous. I was watching you through the window and…" Well if I was blushing then, it's nothing to what I'm doing now. I look down, away from Ron. Anywhere but Ron.

"You were watching- me?" My eyes flick up to his face. I can't help it. He's incredulous; he can't believe I've actually been watching _him_, instead of Harry. Well, if only you knew, Ron. If you knew how much I watched you… well, you don't, so there's no point even saying it.

"No, not you, I mean I was watching the whole _team_, not you, beside the point completely, I wasn't watching you, I just observed… I'm going to bed. Goodnight boys." I gather my bag, and flick up a hand without looking at them as my goodbye. I march straight up the staircase, without looking back. I wish I had Harry's invisibility cloak, so I could sneak back down the stairs and watch the conversation that is no doubt now ensuing.

I get into my pyjamas and lay down in bed, pondering the situation. Why couldn't I have just said what I usually say, "Oh Ron, you're never as bad as you think you are," and still be sat down there now?

I don't know what to do. How can I- how can I tell him? Because in the book, it says I must. Ginny says I must, and she knows him. She says she knows he loves me, but waiting for him to say it will be like waiting for Voldemort to surrender, you hope for it- but there's not a chance it'll ever happen.

What if he doesn't like me though? What would I do if I told him and it all came out in a garbled mess and he _rejected _me!? I couldn't take it.

I'd be at a loss how to tell him, anyway. "Oh, hi Ron, just thought you ought to know that I have deep feelings for you!" Er- yeah. Great, Hermione, real great. Nothing I've ever thought of would work. We're both too proud to admit it. Someone has to make the first step.

Don't get me wrong- I want to, but I just, I just can't. It's not fair, with everyone else, it's so easy. Harry and Ginny- started off with the famous common room kiss, now they're falling more in love by the day. Ron and- dare I say it- Lavender, started off with a kiss too. Maybe that's it. Maybe I should just kiss him. But what if he pulled away? It's too embarrassing if nothing came of it. If it was just a neglected kiss, weird and mortifying to reflect upon, that'd be awful. We'd never be the same again.

I probably couldn't kiss him properly, anyway. I'm too short to reach, and I don't think he'd lower himself very easily. His long nose would get in the way of my short one, and my goofy teeth would clunk against his. My salivary glands would go into overdrive; he'd probably have to empty his mouth into a spit bucket afterwards. Ugh. Any way I think about it is nauseating. We could never work. Neither of us have had much kissing experience anyway. Viktor was terrible, so harsh and rough, and judging by the kissing sessions I saw between Ron and Lavender, she wasn't so good either.

I've got to do it. Like Ginny says, he's too embarrassed. I've got to make the move we've both been dreading. If it doesn't work, I'll just have to hope and pray that we go back to normal. I'd hate losing him as a friend, if it didn't work out. I'd have to leave the group.

I can't take this anymore. I have to tell him, _now_. I swing my feet out of bed, and walk forcefully to the door, not bothering to glance at my reflection in the wall-length mirror Lavender and Parvati find so wonderful. I push on the door and run lightly down the steps.

He's sat with his head in his hands, hair tousled and sticking up, just the way I like it. Stop it, Hermione, you need to think _clearly_.

"Ron?" I say hesitantly, hovering nervously at the foot of the stairs.

"'Mione. What are you doing up?" he looks stressed by something, but so young and innocent. His eyes are weary, but still have the same hypnotizing power over me. Look away, Hermione! I turn my head.

"Can't sleep. I- er- hoped you'd be up." Oh Merlin, what a stupid thing to say! Now you _have_ to say something shocking!

"Really, why?" His voice goes an octave higher, and I resist the mad urge to laugh. His eyes are still dead, though.

"I wanted to ask… or to _tell _you something." You've got to say it now, you fool. He's expecting something now. Why didn't you just come out with it!? I have all this knowledge but I don't know the first thing about boys. I should have done research.

"Oh… umm, me- me too." As soon as he says this my tongue acts of its own accord, whipping out words before I can realise what I'm saying.

"You go first." Ugh! My tongue is so cowardly.

He looks like he's struggling to speak, like he's the victim of a bad tongue-tying curse. "No, you."

Come on Hermione, he's invited you to say it! Yes, yes, I can do this, just three words, nice and simple…"Er… ok then. I just wondered if… you and I, umm, no, really, you should go first." Dammit.

"Er, yeah, ok then. I was just wondering if…" he pauses, anxiety plain on his face, "I was just wondering, if, you'd like to, I mean we could," what is he saying? Surely he's not going to say it first- I take a step forward

"If we could…"

"Yes, Ron?" Oh Merlin, he's so much taller than me! I'm having to look up at him through my eyelashes! Tall and short don't work, do they? Surely that's the first rule in the book, try to remember, Chapter 1, Bad pairings, Number 1, come on, remember….

"Yes. Umm. Do you want to… I mean… you don't have to, but could we, er, have-a-chat-about-our-prefects-duties?" He says the last part in a terrible rush and I almost don't catch it. Prefect's Duties? I'm really giving off the wrong signals here, maybe I'd better read the _whole _book before I try again. Try again? What makes you think you can try again? You've had your chance, Hermione. Your chance is dead and buried. Now answer him so you don't look like the fool you are.

"Umm, sure. Tomorrow, then. I'd… better go back to bed now," I fake a yawn, and look to the floor, "I'm so tired, and I have a lot of homework to do tomorrow." Liar, you did it all at dinner.

"Yeah, night, Hermione." I can hear the sadness in his voice.

"Goodnight Ron." And in mine.

I walk slowly back up the stairs, feeling like there's a heavy weight bearing down on my chest. Well, it's your own fault. Well done Hermione, you'll never get him now. This is it, over. I collapse into my bed, to let the pain swallow me before morning comes.


	2. Gone

I didn't get to sleep for ages, and woke up early

I didn't get to sleep for ages, and woke up early. The pain was still there, but I put on a brave face, hoping it would eventually subside. I tugged a brush through my unruly hair and went down to breakfast alone, dreading what would happen there.

I tried to act normally, asking Ron and Harry questions and keeping up the general conversation, but Ron avoided my eyes and answered monosyllabically. He left quickly for divination and Harry rolled his eyes at me, muttering "Ginny and I walked in on him last night. Sprawled on the floor, just laid there. Eyes open, but as if he wasn't there. Ginny thought he was dead."

"Oh Merlin. Do you think he'll be ok?"

"Oh I'm sure it's just another mood, better scoot, see you later," he said, throwing his bag over his shoulder and tearing after Ron. No matter how close we get, he'll always need Ron more. I sigh, and walk off to Ancient Runes, my favourite class. Maybe that'll take my mind off things.

Thankfully, it did, and I was relieved from the enormous pressure on my chest for a while. But now it's Potions, and I have to go see him. Sat close to each other in the cold dungeon. He won't be speaking to me. I'll just have to try and bridge the gap, as usual.

But when I arrive I can only find Harry. "Where's Ron?" I ask doubtfully, looking up and down the corridor in search of a tall redhead.

"Sick, bolted off to the hospital ring before the bell had even rung. I don't know what's gotten into him lately. Always _moping_. Am I the only positive one?"

Try being a girl. "Poor Ron, I do hope he'll get better soon. It's a shame he's missing this lesson, it'll be really interesting, learning how to make a chilling draught. Supposed to cool you right down, it is, and next lesson, a heating draught, that'll be even better!"

"Er- yeah, Hermione, I think we'd better be going in now, don't want to miss the start of the instructions on how to make a chilling draught, do we?" Harry says, a hint of sarcasm trailing his voice.

"Ooh! No!" I say, and bustle in, playing up to the usual act. But the pain is closing in on me. Where is he? I start setting up the cauldron, kindling the flame underneath and taking out the ingredients. I start the first step, and then suddenly- I feel is if it's bursting from within- I begin to tell Harry everything. I tell him about last night, how I went down to tell him about my feelings for him and he ended up asking me if we could chat about prefect's duties!

"So, let me get this straight, you _do _have feelings for Ron, and you want _my _help?" he says incredulously.

"Well, yes." I say, smiling nervously.

"Well, really, I think you should just tell him."

It's then that we notice Ron has joined us. Harry casts a nervous glance my way but it doesn't appear that Ron has heard anything, as he's dully getting his ingredients together, ashen-faced. He does look poorly.

"Oh, hey Ron, feeling better?" says Harry, winking at me.

"Are you ok, Ron? Harry told me you practically ran to the hospital wing!" I say, my worry genuine now I've seen his white face.

He's avoiding my eyes, again. "I don't feel much better, no. I think I'm coming down with something serious, actually," he says bluntly, continuing to prepare his potion.

"Aww. Is there anything we can do?" I say softly, trying to read his face for signs.

"No." Blunt again, the pain in my chest deepens.

Clearly sensing this as a dangerous subject, Harry says "So what was that book you were reading last night?"

Oh dammit. I thought they'd forgotten about that. I sigh and turn to my potion. "Harry!" I exclaim, suddenly realising I haven't added bubotuber pus yet, and pouring it quickly in, "I thought you'd forgotten about that!"

"No, and neither have I." Ron says suddenly. Oh, so he talks _now_. Great.

"Well, it's nothing- just shut up about it, ok?" I can feel my face reddening, I really want them to drop this.

Harry and Ron smirked in a supercilious way, "Sure…" Ron said.

"But we won't forget about it," Harry smirked. Good… I'll look forward to your relentless questioning about it later, then.

"_Boys_," I mutter, trying to be indistinct but knowing they heard me.

"Weasley, Potter, ten points from Gryffindor apiece for smirking in class."

"I swear he makes these up."

"And ten more for insolence, Weasley."

Now it's my turn to smirk.

Later in the common room, Harry and Ginny make their excuses to go for a walk. I look pleadingly at Ginny, but she shakes her head. I'm sure Ron's doing the same to Harry, who doesn't seem to relent, leaving Ron and I alone together in the common room.

Well, may as well talk about the Prefect Duties. "So what did you want to ask about the prefect duties?" I ask as positively as possible.

"Oh- er… just, do you, er, do you think we're doing enough?" Why is he stuttering so much lately? First last night, and then now, as well. Odd, he never did it before.

Oh, umm, well, yes, really. I mean, if you don't feel as if we're doing enough than I could probably speak to the head boy or girl and arrange a patrol for us if you really want." I'd love to patrol, it'd give me a real sense of authority. Oh Merlin, there's an extreme look of horror on Ron's face. "But of course that's rather a stupid idea, don't you think? We have enough to do as it is." His face relaxes. Phew.

"Er- yeah." There's an extremely awkward silence, in which I look around the room, searching for inspiration for something to say, while Ron stares at the floor.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about on this subject?" I ask, clutching at straws.

His face is getting slowly redder. Wow, he looks so cute when he's red. It clashes with his hair, which I love. I have to stop myself from smiling. I manage to suppress it, but I really want to grab him and kiss him. Maybe then he'd realise how I feel. "Yeah, that's all."

I bite my lip, wondering if I should say it. Yes, go on Hermione, say it now! "Then I think I really should, er- tell you something." He looks worried. Am I going too far?

Ron's mouth issues some kind of weird grunt. He looks horrified.

"Sorry?"

He gestures with one hand for me to carry on, then leans his head upon it, frowning and staring at the floor. Really, Ron, you don't make this any easier.

I lean forward, chewing incessantly on my bottom lip. Oh Merlin, this'll hurt tomorrow. But I can't stop, so my lip will just have to remain chewed to a pulp.

"Ron," I begin carefully, weighing out each word so that one, he understands, and two, I don't sound mental, "in light of, er- recent events, I have, umm, presumed, that perhaps, er- you and I have become, or sorry, we have, begun to perceive each other as, well, friends of course, but, correct me if I'm wrong and I'll never speak of it again- maybe, maybe we would benefit from, becoming, perhaps," I frowned, took a deep breath, and said, "more than friends?" Oh Merlin, I've done it. I hope he doesn't reject me!

"Don't worry, Hermione, I don't love you and I'll stop badgering you," he says tetchily, still staring at the floor. Crap. He really has rejected me. Before he can look up, I make a run for it, up the girls' staircase and out of sight.

In my dormitory, safe on my four poster with my hangings closed tightly around me, I can break down. And I do.

Because all hope is gone.

_Aww, poor Hermione. She's having just as rough a time as Ron, huh? Don't worry, I'll update both fics very soon, just needed to get them both to the same place before I can continue. Hope you enjoyed, and please, please review! Thanks to ZemISHly, elfwarden, EmpressYam, and HermioneGrangerTwin for the reviews of the first chapter!  
CullenCrazy32_


	3. What If?

_Okay, so I'm really, really sorry I've taken so long to update, but I've had time-consuming revision to do! I hope you like this chapter, I'm not very happy with it, because it's just a filler for next time. I promise, next time will have some real Hermione and Ron parts in it, instead of just the thoughts and feelings of Hermione/Ron. I'm sorry that it's not up to my usual standard, but I needed a filler! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you know I love it when you do! Remember that it may take up only a minute of your time, but it brings me so much happiness to see your lovely reviews waiting for me in my inbox! I love you guys! CullenCrazy32 x_

* * *

I cry for a while, but eventually my strangled sobs wear out. Crying won't help! I just have to think about this rationally. Hopefully, all hope is not gone. As long as we are still alive, there's hope. Oh Hermione, what are you talking about? Look at what just happened! What on Earthdid I just do? I must be crazy! I just asked Ron Weasley if we could be more than friends! And the first things he says after my rambling speech is:

_"Don't worry, Hermione, I don't love you and I'll stop badgering you,"_

Great. I've blown it. I can't believe how stupid I could have possibly been. Why didn't I just say, "Can we be more than friends?" then it would have been straight to the point, and he'd have understood me. He might have even said yes then. This is all just a stupid misunderstanding.

I need to talk to him. I walk over and sit at the top of the girls' staircase, as if waiting for him to come up, even though I know he can't. I can just imagine him sat down there now; worrying he's said the wrong thing. What a mess. He probably thinks I hate him. This is going to be so awkward tomorrow. What if we can never be friends again? I'd hate that. I like him so much, maybe even _love _him, and it would be so hard to have it all fall apart. We'd be like Harry and Cho, just nodding when we pass each other. We wouldn't be a trio anymore. It'd be Harry and Ron, a duo. I'd have to find someone else.

I walk back into my room and pick up a book, then fling it back into my trunk. I lay down on my bed, and stuff the pillow over my head, but sit up almost immediately after. I eventually sit crossed legged at the top of the girls' staircase again, fiddling with a piece of stray red carpet. I just don't know what to do with myself, because I certainly don't want to think about what's just happened. It's mortifying. I wish I still had my time-turner. No, I don't. You should never meddle with time, Hermione, you should know that by now.

I just need something to distract me, but nothing can. The worried thoughts come pouring back in. If only I could just talk to him, to tell him how I feel. No long words, just honesty. If I had just been straight with him, I might still be sat down there now. If only someone else could explain… no. I can't get anyone else to talk to him for me. I need to do this on my own. I got myself into this mess, I have to dig myself out of it. I just can't handle not knowing…

I get up in a sudden decision and place a foot on the stair below. I walk slowly down the first few steps, until I can see the shaft of light coming in from the common room, slightly obscured by a shadow. A shadow of a tall, gangly thing! I rush back upstairs and go back into my dormitory. I can hear Lavender snoring and Parvati snuffling softly in their sleep. I suppose that's the best thing to do, to sleep it off. I get into my pyjamas and start massaging my temples as I lay there, thinking. This usually works to get me to sleep the night before exams, and actually, suddenly, I can feel myself drifting… slowly losing consciousness… into the black.

I wake up with a start and wrench open my hangings. I blink stupidly in the bright light, trying to remember why my face is stained with tears and my temple is throbbing. It's then that realisation hits- Ron. Thank goodness it's Saturday. Hopefully I can dash to the library before he gets up and spend my day surrounded by books. Yes, books will help. With this tiny ray of light in a stormy forecast, I begin to get dressed.

I check if anyone is in the common room when I've descended the girls' dormitory stairs, only a couple of first years are sat by the fire, at a table stacked high with books and crumpled pieces of parchment. I cast aside the urge to sit down and help them, and proceed to the library, my bag over my shoulder.

When I get there I sit at my usual table by the window over-looking the Quidditch pitch (Ron doesn't know I've never missed a training session), and select a large pile of books from the shelves. I open the first, "Magic and Muggles- a Wizard's View" by Gideon Timberson, and begin to read.

"_Over centuries of disputes, it has become commonplace that Magic is not associated with Muggles. The reason? Not many wizards and witches are all too sure on this view, but I personally agree…"_

Another prejudiced view on muggles. I sigh, but continue reading, wondering if Muggle-borns will come into it somewhere.

"Hermione! Hermione?" I hear someone say.

I look up and see Ginny approaching me in the library. I wave and mark my place in my book carefully and set it aside. "What's going on? Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she says impatiently and sits down opposite me. "What's going on with you and Ron?"

This takes me by surprise, and I can feel my face reddening. "Er- nothing, what do you mean?"

"You aren't kidding me Hermione, tell me what happened." Her voice is so demanding that I have to weaken.

I tell her everything. I can't help it, as soon as I open my mouth to say an excuse, it just gushes out.

"So you asked him- in a roundabout way- if he wanted to be more than friends, but he said that he doesn't love you, never will and will stop badgering you?"

"Well, yes." I say hesitantly.

"Oh Merlin, this is worse than I thought. Well, the truth is, Ron does want to be more than friends, he just didn't realise what you were saying."

"Ginny, if Ron's sent you to do this, tell him it's fine, I don't want to be more than friends either," I sigh and reach for my book.

"No! Seriously, he does! He's not the best for revealing how he feels, I know, but it's obvious how he feels about you!" She snatches the book from my hands and bites her lip.

I close my eyes and place my hands palm down on the table. "Ginny," I say, opening my eyes, "you don't have to do this. I'm perfectly content to remain with Ron how I was before, if you don't mind."

"But Hermione!" she cries, and opens her mouth again, but is interrupted.

"You girls had better sort out your silly squabble and get out of my library immediately! You are disturbing the rest of us!" screeches Madame Pince, coming from behind a bookcase.

"All one of you, you mean," mutters Ginny, clearly indicating that we are the only three people currently in the library.

"That's it! I've had it with your cheek and insolence! Out! Out! Out I tell you!"

I flash Ginny a glare as I gather my books and she grins at me sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders as she follows me out of the library. As soon as we get into the corridor she starts again.

"So Hermione, please, please trust me on this."

"Ginny. Please, stop this. Ron and I have enough going on with our Prefect duties and our studies; it was irrational of me to think we would ever have _time _to be more than friends." I lie. I had thought of this over and over again before asking him, and I knew that we would have _made _time.

"Harry and I…"

"Yes, I know that you and Harry have time for a relationship, I know, but you don't have Prefect duties to contend with!"

"We have…"

"Quidditch, I know, but so does Ron, which is just another implication on our would-be relationship! I just can't risk it, Ginny! What if we split up and never spoke again? What if he actually _doesn't _want to be with me? Have you actually considered any of the what ifs in this?"

Ginny seemed to fall short on this and stopped walking. I didn't turn around, just hoisted my bag onto my shoulder and continued to the corner. Before rounding it I chanced a glance back at her.

"If it's love, Hermione, you risk it."

I shake my head and wave. I know, Ginny. I know it's love and I _want _to risk it, but the thing is, what if Ron doesn't?


	4. A Little Make Believe

_Sorry, it's rather short, but I wanted to get up to the point in which Ron's ends, so next time it will all be at the right time. I'm also sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been deliberating over this chapter for a while. Please read, enjoy, and review! I love you all, Molly x_

I walk back to the common room, thinking about what Ginny had said. It couldn't possibly have been true, could it?

I sit down in a chair by the fire and get out my homework, finding to my great annoyance I had already completed it all. I stare absent-mindedly out of the window for a while, and then notice it's raining. I watch the patterns the rain brings on the windowpanes, the curves and lines, the splashes and drops. It would be so peaceful to be out there in the rain. It might wash away the misery… but no, because Ron may be out there. I have to stay in here, in the stuffy warmth of the common room, my head clouded with hazy thoughts, drifting into unconsciousness…

I'm walking along by the side of the lake, holding hands with someone. The hand is warm and comforting, and I look up to the right to see who it belongs to. Ron smiles down at me, and leans toward me…

Lavender screams at us as she hurls rocks at us from a great height. We're on a broom, my arms locked firmly around Ron's waist, while he tries to protect us from the cascade of rocks…

Harry and Ginny approach us, smiling; "Congratulations! When did he ask? It must have been so wonderful!" I extend a hand, smiling, showing them something large and glittery on my third finger, while Ron says proudly, "last night."

My hand is once again clasped in his, but we're running, and he's dragging me along. "Come on, Hermione, we have to hide, quickly!" I run and run, but my feet are like lead, and I'm stumbling…

I hold out my arms, bequeathing a red-haired baby on the red-haired man that must be Ron. "Our baby," says Ron…

I'm on the floor, "Go without me! You can make it!" I cry, looking up at his face, which is distorted in pain. "I can't be without you, Hermione," he says, pulling me up. He turns round to our pursuer- "Avada Kedavra"- a blinding flash of green light- the muffled sound of a body falling to the floor- my screams of "Ron! RON!"…

I wake with a start, head pounding, my breathing ragged. I stand up, and my head clears. I have to get out of the common room, away from the heat- I notice muddy footprints leading from the chair opposite me to the boys dormitories- Ron! This brings me back to my senses, and I make my way quickly out of the common room.

Outside there's a storm, but I barely notice as I struggle to reach my destination, the bench under the Elm in the courtyard.

I eventually get to it and sit down, my breathing still harsh. I can't get my head round what I've just seen, what I've just dreamt.

The first scene must have been us together at Hogwarts- everything was fine. The second was stupid- I suppose just my take on Lavender's nastiness. But the third- that must have been Ron's proposal- how delusional was I to think _that _would ever happen? The fourth- I can only imagine that to be something that may happen when we're with Harry, fighting, that is. The fifth- obvious, and stupid. The sixth- that was the one that had caused me to get like this. This is why I cannot love him- because if I lost him in what we're about to face- my life would be over.

I'm glad I now have a reason not to love him. But for now, for now I can make believe that the scenes from my dream that I liked, that I want to happen, will come true. I can savour that, at least. My only comfort in this wretched storm.

I sit back with my eyes closed, leaning against the tree, tears escaping from under my eyelids. I can't stand this. I hate not loving him. I've loved him for so long, it's hard not too. I love him. But I can't.

The rain slaps hard on the ground and the lightning streaks the sky. How stupid of me to be sat under a tree, I laugh to myself, and cast a charm to protect me. Not that I care about my well-being at the moment.

Suddenly I hear footsteps, and I look up to see Ron running towards me. Oh no, not now, please. This cannot be happening. My make believe moments are slipping away… He falls headfirst onto the slate- I don't laugh or even smile- it makes the last part of my dream seem so real, seeing him fall like that. He stops a few feet away, the rain drenching him.

"Hermione," No, Ron, please don't say what you're about to say.

"How did you know I was here?" I say whatever comes into my head, although I really don't care how he knew I was here.

"I remembered when you came here last, when…" He remembered that? Five long years ago?

"My grandmother," I filled in, not wanting him to have to struggle with not wanting to hurt me.

"Yeah, and I just came to say…" You just came to say what I do not want you to say, and for that, I have to hurt you.

"Look, whatever Ginny's told you to come and say, just save it, Ron, ok?" I'm so sorry. I truly want to know what you have to say.

"What? No, Ginny has told me anything!" And I believe you, I do, it's just so much easier this way…

"Let's just make believe that this whole episode never happened, ok? I want to go back to how we were." Make believe sure hurts.

"I…" Don't, please.

"Yes, I know, I want us to be friends again. So lets just go back up to the castle and start tomorrow as just another day where we bicker and I lecture you about homework and you make me laugh. Does that sound good to you? It does to me," I sigh and stand up, looking anywhere but his eyes.  
"But…" I can't let you say what you have to say, even though I so desperately want to hear it.

"I want to go back to how we were, Ron." A lie.

"Well, if that makes you happy." It doesn't.

"Believe me, it does." And again.

"Shall we go back to the castle then? Up for some bickering?" He's so good.

"Most definitely," I smile with deliberate force "so have you done that Potions homework yet? It's due in Monday, you know." I'll try to be good too.

"Uhh, no." He really is trying.

"Ron! You need to do it as soon as we get back, I'll help you with the introduction, not the rest though, I wonder…" And so should I, so I ramble on even though I know he isn't listening anymore.

My make believe plan is working, but it's hurting the both of us.


	5. Unexpected Help

_Okay, it's been too long since the last chapter in Hermione's POV, I know, so here it is, and enjoy!  
Also, if you're interested in Draco/Ginny fics, you should check out my new one, "Melted" :)_

I manage to sustain talking about the Potions homework all the way back to the common room. It's nice to have something to concentrate on, to be honest.

I sit down beside Ginny and stop talking, surveying everyone's reactions.

Harry looks at Ron questioningly and Ginny opens her mouth to speak, but I intervene. "We've decided to forget everything that's happened in the last few days and carry on as normal," I say quickly, and then switches back to talking about the potions homework.

I see Harry and Ginny both raise their eyebrows at Ron and then each other- Ron slumps into his seat, cradling his head in his hands as I plunder on.

"Yes, Hermione, I'll do it tomorrow, ok?" he says exasperatedly. I blush, but I'm quite glad actually- it means I don't have to talk about it anymore. Ginny leans forward and captures my attention.

"What the hell…?" she asks, not bothering to keep her voice down.

"Shhh!" I say, looking around nervously. Ron is deep in conversation with Harry. "Look, nothing happened. It's just what I told you, we're making believe that it never happened."

"But surely you don't want…"

"Of course I don't want it to be like this, but I'm sure it's better this way."

Ginny looks at me worriedly. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. There's nothing else I can do about it, anyway."

"You could tell him!"

I sigh and look around for a distraction, which thankfully comes in the form of Ron.

"I'm gonna get off to bed now, night, everyone," he says loudly, lifting one of his large hands awkwardly as he walks away.

"I'll be up in a bit," says Harry, watching him go with a frown on his face.

"Night!" Ginny says merrily, waving goodbye.

"Sleep tight, Ron," I mumble, looking down at the floor.

"Hermione, you have to sort this out, ok?" Ginny says as soon as he's out of sight, her grin disappearing.

"I can't, I already told you, this is the way it has to be!"

"I'm sure…"

"Just leave it, Gin! I'm going to bed, goodnight." I say, and get up without glancing back.

"Bye," Harry mutters.

"Goodnight," Ginny says.

I can hear them conversing in low whispers as I mount the stairs.

I get into my pyjamas and lay down in my bed, thinking quietly. This is my problem, and I will sort it out, no matter how much Ginny wants to help. After a few fruitless attempts at solving this mammoth problem, I roll over onto my side and pick up "10 failsafe ways…" nonetheless.

"Good morning, Ron," I say as brightly as possible as I catch sight of the two boys picking their way across the Great Hall towards me. "And you, Harry" I adds with a smile, before sinking my teeth into my toast with strawberry jam.

"Hey, Hermione," grins Harry, sitting down opposite me and helping himself to bacon.

"Morning," Ron mumbles, sitting down beside Harry and pulling a plate of Kippers forward.

"What are we doing today then?" Harry asks Ron as I pick up the paper and begin to read.

"_Ron's _doing his potions homework, aren't you?" I say indignantly from behind my paper.

"Yes, I am, but that'll only take a bit, are you doing Quidditch Practice today?" Ron says while I roll my eyes and begin to read an article about the drummer of the Weird Sisters marrying a vampire. As if I care…

"I was thinking about it, yeah, shall I gather up the team while you're doing your homework? You can copy mine if you want, I finished it yesterday. Then we can meet at the pitch at like, two?" asks Harry between bites of bacon.

"Sounds good, and yeah, if you don't mind, I will copy yours."

I turn a few pages quickly to make a loud a noise as possible and cough. I hear a distinct smirk and then Ron says "Ok, ok, I'll put it in my own words, just using your general ideas."

"That's better," I say and get back to reading.

Ron and Harry continue to discuss Quidditch as I scan the paper of anything worth reading, to no avail, and then Ron departs for the library.

"Want to go down to the lake?" suggests Harry, smiling.

"Why?" I say suspiciously, hoping this hasn't anything to do with Ginny.

"Just fancied a walk, but if you don't want to…" Harry looks offended.

"Oh, no, I'll come," I say hurriedly and follow him outside.

"So," says Harry after we've walked in silence for a few moments, "what's up?"

"Nothing's up," I say flippantly, looking out to the river.

"Hermione, you and Ron are never so polite to each other. Something must be up."

"Oh Merlin, Harry, don't. I've had enough of this from your girlfriend. Just, please, drop it."

"Okay," says Harry, smiling, and he too looks out to the river.

"Playing Quidditch today?"

"Practising, yeah," Harry grins as we turn to a subject he can easily talk about. "We've got a great team this year."

"That's good. I bet you were worried you wouldn't find, er, hitters, this year to replace Fred and George, I knew they were pretty good."

Harry laughs openly. "Beaters, Hermione, not hitters, and yes, Fred and George were very good, the best you could hope for, but I can't say I've done bad replacing them."

"That's good then. And what's Ginny, a shooter?"

"Chaser. We've got three, Ginny, Demelza and Katie. They're all very good."

"And Ron's keeper, of course."

He seems surprised. "You knew the name!"

I look down, embarrassed. "Of course I know what you and Ron are, Harry."

"I guess so. What are you going to do today, then?"

"I'm not sure. I've got a lot of free time on my hands today."

"Can I suggest something, then?"

"Of course," I reply, confused.

He stops walking and turns to face me. "I have two ideas."

"And they are…"

He holds up a finger, "One- you talk to Ron," I open my mouth in protest but he shushes me by holding up another finger, "Two- you write everything in a letter."

"Okay, there's no way I'm doing one, Harry, so you can drop that immediately. Two- what do you mean everything? Everything about what?"

"Everything about you and Ron, of course." I scowl, and he adds, "you don't have to send it! Just to get it off your chest. I'm sure it'd help."

I'm actually quite taken back. That seems quite a good plan, especially if I don't have to send it.

"You're considering!" says Harry with a grin.

"Actually, I think you may be right. A letter may be exactly what I need to express my feelings."

"There- I knew it!" Harry beams.

"Thanks, Harry," I smile back, "I'll go get started on it now."

"Not at all, it's no problem. I'm just glad to help!" He waves contentedly as I hurry back to the castle.

I reach the common room out of breath, and I'm smiling in spite of myself as I rush upstairs to get parchment and a quill.

I finish writing the letter with a sigh, and sign my name. A lone tear splashes onto the parchment before I roll it up and seal it. I sniff before jumping up, ready to put it safely in a place where no one can read it, when suddenly I hear the portrait hole opening, and a very recognisable voice.

"I love you, Lavender, you'd definitely…"

I gasp audibly, and as he looks up, his face falls. Tears well in my eyes as Lavender scrambles in after him, smiling maliciously.

"L-lavender? You love- you love Lavender?" It's all I can choke out, I'm trembling so much. Ron looks crestfallen.

"Wha- no! No of course not!" he looks at Lavender for verification of this fact, but she continues to smile.

"I just heard you. I just heard you say, "I love you, Lavender,"" I say quietly, slipping into shock.

"No, no, please, I was…Lavender?" he looks sideways at her, begging her with his eyes.

"You did say it, Ron; we just can't deny the truth." Lavender says, her poisonous smile glittering, as she turns to me. "He just admitted to me how he wants us to be together again, but in secret, so as not to hurt you. He gave me this, look." And she took from her pocket Ron's Chudley Cannon hat that Harry had given him for Christmas a while ago, the one I always laugh at. The tears clog in my throat.

Ron stares at her with disbelief, and then turns back to me, "Please, Hermione, I don't know where she got that hat- I- look, I never said any of that. She's lying, can't you see?" he runs forward.

"It's ok, I understand. This whole thing, these past few days, it was just a set up- to get me off your back so you can be with Lavender…" it all falls into place as Lavender nods along.

"No! Honest…"

"That's ok, Ron, don't worry," I try to smile, as if I'm simply brushing off the fact that Ron and Lavender are reunited, "I don't care, honestly. I- I don't love you anyway. That's what- that's what I was on my way to tell you." Ha, a lie. He should read this letter, still clutched in my shaking hand.

Ron looks stricken. "Hermione- you can't possibly- can't seriously believe…" he sinks to his knees, to attempt begging, "Please…"

"Calm down, Ron, it's no big deal," I say, trying to be confident, but my voice cracks. "I'll leave you two to it," I say, and walk around Ron, trying to be as quick as possible without actually tripping.

Outside I walk quickly to get as far away as possible in the limited time I know I have. A few corridors away, I lock myself in an empty classroom, and slump into a chair.

I wring my hands together, anguished, and lower my head to the table, unable to control my sobs now.

Minutes later, still shaking, I sit up. I seal the door and go over the last few minutes in my head again and again, assessing it.

Oh Merlin. I run around the room, checking under chairs, under tables, then quickly unlock the door and scout the passages I fled down.

The letter. I must have dropped it in my rush to get out of the common room.

Could it really get any worse than this?


	6. The Letter

_Righty- ho, here's the penultimate chapter for you lovely people! I hope you enjoy it, it's rather short, but I promise you, the last chapter will be considerably longer. Thanks for all the reviews last time, please read, enjoy and review again.  
A short advertisement- I have a new fic out completely centred around the Marauders called Mischief Managed, it's a series of drabbles and one-shots in various POVs. If you like this or any of my other fics I strongly advise you to take a look!  
Thanks, Molly :D_

**The Letter**

I don't know what to do. If I go back for it- there's a chance I'll see Ron and Lavender. If I don't- there's a chance they'll read it. I'm stuck. I have absolutely know idea what to do.

Perhaps I could write another letter, explaining that the other was a joke. I could say I bought a fake love letter from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and gave it to him to see if he recognised it… no. That's the most stupid idea I've ever heard.

If only I could turn back time again. Right to that first day this whole thing started, when they came in from Quidditch. But I can't. I've meddled with time too much already.

I wonder if the 10 Failsafe Ways book would help. I could always summon it here now, spend an hour or two reading that, looking for tips. Ginny did say it helped, after all. There's the probability that someone would see it flying out of my hopefully open window and in through this one, but it's slim. No one will be looking up this high anyway. Yes, that's what I'll do.

I stand up on the desk and try to open the window. That's the thing that annoys me about being a girl- I've got hardly any strength- yet Harry or, or, another boy could just open it in the blink of an eye. It's locked, anyway.

"_Alohomora!_" I say and the heavy catch lifts, allowing me to push it open just enough for the book to fit through. I peer down into the grounds, and seeing no one, I direct my wand at Gryffindor tower.

"_Accio_ _10 Failsafe Ways to Charm Wizards!_" I cry. What a mouthful. I listen for the sound of a book flying through the air, and sure enough I see it. It's hurtling through the air towards me, shocking pink cover gleaming. I put my arms through the window and it lands in my open hands. I tug it through, close the window and sit back down on the desk.

I turn to the contents and look for a helpful title.

1. Bad Pairings

Too late for that.

2. Finding Mr Right

He's already taken.

3. Charming Mr Right

I don't _have _a Mr Right! He's probably wrapped up with Lavender right now! Seeing no more helpful titles, I lay the book aside. What a waste of time. All I can do now is use my own knowledge, limited as it is in the area of Sticky Situations Involving Ronald Weasley.

I lean towards the window, remembering all the good times we've had, and tears begin to fall. So many memories start flooding back, reminding me of what I might have lost…

* * *

Suddenly a soft knock breaks me from my thoughts. I look around me wildly, and quickly cast a disillusionment charm on the book.

"Hermione?" Oh Merlin. Please not Ron. I could pretend I'm not here… but he'll have the map. I sniff and wipe the tears from my face before pointing my wand at the door, non-verbally unlocking it.

The door opens slowly and I turn my gaze to the window. In my peripheral vision I can see his long, gangly form, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"I- I found this, on the floor. I haven't read it, but it was after you left and I knew it wasn't Lavender's- so I presumed- I presumed it was yours."

I don't turn to face him, but pretend to be interested in something that's happening in the forest.

"It's a letter, I think." I freeze. Oh Merlin. My hand twitches towards it.

"You definitely haven't read it?" I say.

He pauses. "No, of course not." I breath a sigh of relief, then realise he could be lying. I stiffen again.

"Good. Could I have it, please?" I hold out a hand towards him, never taking my gaze from the window.

"Certainly." An odd, polite word for Ron. He walks to me and places it delicately in the centre of my hand, then edges away.

My fingers close around it, and I exhale as I put it into my pocket. At least I have it now. One good thing, in a sea of bad that's threatening to drown me.

"I-" he pauses, swallowing."I, I just wanted to explain, about today, if that's okay?"

Oh no. I stay still, listening intently.

"Lavender, well, she made all that up. I don't love her, I…" he pauses again,"I don't love her at all, and I didn't give her that hat, or tell her I'd take her back. I'm telling the truth here, I promise."

I nod indifferently.

"You, you believe me?"

I have to nod again, even though I'm unsure whether I do or not.

"Would you like me to leave now?" I can't believe he's not talking about the letter. Surely he's read it.

Forgetting myself, I turn to look at him. "Is that all you have to say?" I say sadly.

He looks uncomfortable, but answers. "I think so."

"Then you can leave." I say abruptly, turning back to the window.

"Unless you don't want me to…" His voice sounds dead.

"You can leave." So does mine.

I hear him walk cautiously to the door.

I have one last chance. "Ron?" I look at him again.

"Yes?" He turns back to face me, hope flashing in his eyes.

I lower my eyes to the floor. "I know you read it."

"Oh." I can almost hear the hope extinguishing.

"It's okay. I needed you to know, somehow." How easily the lies flow from my tongue. I don't want him to know at all. I wish we could just go back- back to when neither of us knew how the other felt.

"I'm sorry." I can really here the apologetic tone in his voice, mingled with something else. Regret, perhaps.

"Don't worry about it." Not that it'll stop him. Ron's a worrier, born and bred. I almost laugh.

"I know I shouldn't have." No, you shouldn't. But somehow, somehow I'm almost glad that you did. At least Lavender didn't.

"It's fine. Close the door on your way out." I hate to be so cold with him, but I have to.

"Right." His voice sounds dead again, and as he walks from the room, I have an inkling that I'm not the only one who's crying.


	7. The Final

_Oh wow, the last chapter of Prefect Duties. Sorry it took so long. Recap from what happens in Ron's POV- he's playing in the Quidditch final- Hermione isn't there- he falls off his broom. Remember?  
I hope you enjoy the final installment and please leave a nice review for the final time! Tear I can't believe it's over! Thanks so much for all the reviews, subscriptions and favourites etc. I love you guys!  
Molly x_

**The Final**

I can't face going to the game, having him see me in the crowd- the awkwardness would be unbearable, so I go to my favourite table in the library, pick a random book and stare out of the window, waiting for the game to begin.

I can't believe they're playing in this storm- it's getting really bad now. I'm actually glad I'm not out there, getting soaked, which makes me feel even more guilty for not showing up. I wonder if they've noticed yet.

They're gathering round Madam Hooch now, after a couple of minutes I recognise Harry shaking hands with the Slytherin captain, then they're up in the air, the game in full swing already.

I don't understand how they can see in the storm- I can barely see the players, but I think I notice Ron circling the goals. I wonder why he's doing that. Maybe it's some odd warm up exercise Harry's taught him. I hope it's working.

I feel really guilty that I'm not there- but I just couldn't face it. Standing in the crowd and watching him save or miss endless goals? Lavender will be there too. I really can't face that.

There's a Slytherin chaser heading towards Ron right now, I think. Yes, that's the Quiffle- no- Quaffle. Oh, please don't score! Of course, he does. I can hear the crowd booing and screaming from here.

I think Ginny's scored a few times, but I can't be sure. I do know Gryffindor's winning though, because the players that are scoring are mostly in red.

I almost let out a whoop but remember Madam Pince when Ron saves a would-be goal. I'm actually starting to enjoy the game. Ron's playing very well.

I thought too soon. The Quaffle sails past him, through the left hoop. Why isn't he concentrating?

Oh gosh, Katie Bell just got hit by a bludger. Why is it so violent? She still manages to score though, and I fill with pride for the team, and disgust for myself. Why aren't I out there, supporting them? If not for Ron, but for Harry and Ginny? Am I crazy? I notice Harry and Malfoy pull into dives. Maybe if I get there quickly, I can catch the end of the game. I throw my books into my bags and walk as quickly as I can from the library. As soon as I reach the corridor outside, I break into a run. I'm running faster than I ever have in my life, which isn't that fast, too be honest, and it seems to take an eternity to get there.

But finally, I reach the pitch. I don't bother to climb up the stairs to a stand but look up. A figure clad in red is losing control of their broom, they're hit in the elbow by a bludger and they let go- whooshing down faster than I've ever seen someone fall. And they're landing with another horrible sound, and I dart forwards- and it's Ron.

Sobbing, I'm the first to get to him. I cry out when I notice both his legs at odd angles and one of his arms too. His face is pale, pale white, and he's not stirring.

"HELP!" I scream. "HELP! PLEASE- HELP HIM!"

More figures are approaching, some coming down from the sky, some trying to prise me away from him, but I don't move. I hold onto him, stroking the hair from his face and screaming, "RON! _RON!_"

"Miss Granger, please, let go of him for just a moment." It's Professor Dumbledore. He smiles down at me to show he isn't angry, then conjures a stretcher. Slowly, I let go, and Dumbledore levitates him onto the stretcher. "You may accompany me and Mr Weasley up to the hospital wing.Miss Weasleyand Mr Potter, also."

He beckons them from the crowd. Ginny's crying too, Harry with his arm around her shoulder. We follow Dumbledore hurriedly up the path to the castle, and from there straight to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey gasps as we come in and hurries to a bed, stripping back the sheets ready to put Ron in it. Dumbledore lowers him steadily, and the stretcher disappears.

"Back behind the curtain, everyone, please. Madam Pomfrey and I need to assess the damage," Dumbledore says in a gentle, but firm voice, and we edge away slowly.

I've stopped crying now and I just stare at the curtain, willing it to open and Ron be alright. Ginny's not crying, either, just staring at the floor, while Harry mutters, "he'll be fine, just fine, don't worry."

Dumbledore eventually appears around the curtain. "Madam Pomfrey and I have managed to mend all Ronald's physical injuries, however…"

"However?" Ginny shrieks. "However? Professor, he is going to be okay, isn't he?" I don't pay attention to the however, more to the "physical" part. Is there something wrong with him mentally?

"Miss Weasley, I can assure you that Ronald will be fine, in due course. For the moment, he is merely in a deep sleep to evade the awful pain he may be in. You may have noticed that I said we were able to mend Ronald's physical injuries."

"What's that supposed to mean?" snaps Ginny.

"Ronald may have, ah, some mental or emotional problems following his accident."

"Oh Merlin…" Ginny's knees buckle and she falls into a chair that Dumbledore conjures underneath her.

"I cannot foresee what these problems might be. At the moment, he is in so deep a coma that nothing will wake him up. I can only guess- and alas, my guesses have been wrong in the past."

"What are your ideas, sir?" asks Harry.

"I dare not say the extent of them, for fear that they could be even worse than I imagined. However, the very least we would expect is some amnesia of some kind."

"He's going to forget everything?" Harry blurts out.

"Not necessarily. It may be short, or long term amnesia, and besides, that is only a guess."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Harry nods and pats Ginny's shoulder.

"If that is the final of your questions, I would like to contact Ronald's parents and brothers."

"Wait- you said he was in a coma?" I ask, speaking for the first time in a hoarse, rough voice I hardly recognise as my own.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I did."

"Are wizard comas any different to muggle comas?" I ask.

Dumbledore hesitates. "I should have expected that question from you, Miss Granger. I shall answer, seeing as you asked, but be wary."

I nod. Harry looks interestedly at Dumbledore and even Ginny looks up.

"Alas, they are different. A wizarding coma does not only paralyse the body, but also the mind. The mind stays in the last thought the subject had. In this case, whatever Ronald thought last remains in his head. The only way he will wake up from the coma, I fear, is if we acknowledge that thought, and perhaps say it aloud."

"You mean to say, that whatever Ron thought, just before he slipped into unconsciousness, is the key to waking him up?"

"I am afraid so, yes."

"Then we'll never wake him up," whispers Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, and Mr Potter- I assure you as your headmaster and, if I may say so, friend, that I will do my utmost best to wake Ronald from his coma. It is of extreme importance to everyone that he recovers, and I promise you now that I shall make it my duty to wake him. For now, though, I must fetch the rest of his family. Good day to you all."

And with that, he walks out of the ward, leaving Harry, Ginny and I to stare dumbfounded at each other.

Suddenly the curtain opens and Madam Pomfrey appears.

"You are allowed to sit with him for a while, at least until his parents arrive. Then, it will be family only."

"Thank you," says Harry and I manage a nod.

We gather chairs round Ron's bed and watch him warily for a while, Ginny holding one of his hands. I can't think of anything to say, no words of comfort, and am glad when the time comes for Madam Pomfrey to usher Harry and I out. I squeeze one of Ron's hands and leave with Harry. He puts his arm round my shoulders and we walk back to the common room.

Thankfully, it's lunch, and no-ones there.

"Do you want any lunch?" Harry asks, sitting down in a chair by the fire.

I shake my head. "Do you?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

We sit for another ten minutes in silence, and finally, I can't take it anymore. "It's all my fault," I whisper.

"What is?"

"Ron."

"Hermione, of course it isn't. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine, because I made him play in that wretched storm, anyway."

"I wasn't there, at the game."

"That didn't make the bludger break his arm, did it? That didn't make him fall. Hermione, it is not your fault, trust me."

"He wasn't concentrating on the game because I wasn't there. A gust of wind caught him unawares and normally, he'd have been able to regain control on his broom, but he was distracted. The bludger caught his arm, he let go in surprise. Therefore, my fault entirely." I'd been fleshing out this theory while we were gathered around Ron's sick bed.

"Don't be crazy. It's the shock that's brought this on. We could all do with a nice butterbeer to clear our heads."

"Are you telling me he wasn't surprised that I didn't turn up?"

"Well- no- but-"

"Exactly. His mind wasn't on the game. Because of me. But I was watching, I promise you. I was watching from the very beginning of the match. I never missed a thing, apart from when I was running to get to the pitch."

"Don't be ridiculous, Hermione, it wasn't because of you."

"I'm not being ridiculous, Harry!" my voice gets louder now, "I'm accepting the truth! I caused it! I'm the person to be blamed for why Ron might h-have, am-amnesia, or b-brain d-damage…" I break down into unstoppable sobs and Harry moves across to sit beside me on the sofa, putting his arm round me and reaching for a tissue from the table.

"Hermione, he will not have brain damage, I promise. He won't even have amnesia, is my bet. I reckon that Dumbledore pretended that amnesia is the least of our worries, when really it's the worst, so we'll be really grateful when Ron turns out fine. That's my theory, anyway."

I wipe my face on the tissue and look away. "Don't be so positive, Harry. When it turns out Ron has amnesia or something worse, you'll end up sorrier than any of us."

"I can tell I'm not getting anywhere."

"No, I'm afraid you're not."

"I asked Madam Pomfrey when we can next go and visit…"

"Oh?"

"She said later tonight. 8-9."

"We'll go then. Will it be just us?"

"Ginny might be there, as it's friend visiting time and she is sort of his friend. And, if Dean, Seamus and Neville want to go, it'll be then."

I can tell he's missing out Lavender deliberately, and I'm glad for that. "So there's no time I can go alone?"

"Well, not really. She said she's hoping he'll only be in for a couple of days- without any complications- so in between the Weasley's and us, I don't think there'll be a spare moment."

"Oh."

"I guess you could always use my invisibility cloak, if you liked…"

"Oh Harry, are you serious?"

"Of course. You can just stay in after I leave at 9."

I fling my arms around him. "Oh, thank you, Harry, thank you!"

"Don't worry about it. Now, if you don't mind, there's half an hour before lunch ends and I really am quite peckish now, so…"

"Of course. You go. I need to go to the library, anyway."

..

At eight 'o' clock we head for the hospital wing with Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Dean. We gather round his bed silently, then start trying to wake him up.

"Bludger," guesses Seamus.

Ron doesn't stir.

"Quaffle," guesses Dean.

"Quidditch."

"Snitch."

"Malfoy is a fat git." There are laughs at this one.

"Where's Hermione?" voices Harry and I look across at him gratefully, but still, Ron does not stir.

"Potter."

"Crowd."

"Madam Hooch."

"Broom."

"We're not getting anywhere, you know," I sigh, after endless guesses at five to nine.

"I know," says Ginny, "But we have to try."

"It's time to leave now," says Harry, with a meaningful look in my direction. The invisibility cloak in my bag is suddenly a dead weight.

"I just need a minute to say goodbye… and I'm going to the library after to read up on wizarding comas- I'll see you later." I mimic the line Harry had created for me.

Ginny kisses her brother's forehead and leaves, hand in Harry's, Dean staring moodily after her.

"Well- bye Ron," says Seamus.

"Bye," adds Dean.

"Get well soon," says Neville dismally, and they leave.

I slip the invisibility cloak on as soon as they're out of the door and edge closer to Ron. "Hello," I whisper.

He still does not stir.

"It's me, Hermione."

Nothing.

"Ron- I'm so sorry about everything. I'm sorry about me overreacting about you and Lavender getting back together- if you even are together, I'm sorry about the letter I dropped, I'm just so, so, sorry. I've been heartless, and now- if you don't even remember me… I was so stupid. But, Ron," I take his hand and stroke it, looking down at his long, elegant fingers, "I only acted that way, b-because… because I love you."

The silence is deafening.

"Ron- wake up! Please, please wake up! I love you! Please… for me… please!" I'm almost shouting now. Ron remains lifeless.

"I love you, Ron!" I look up at the ceiling in desperation. "Please, please, let him wake up!" Nothing. "Ron, I love you, Hermione Granger loves R-"

Ron's hand jerks under mine. I look down at him, at his hand which is squeezing mine. I drop it in shock.

Ron opens one sleepy eye. "Er-my-oh-nee…"

A tear rolls down my cheek as I throw off the invisibility cloak and step closer to him. "I'm here, Ron."

* * *

**Gah. **So that's it.

An explanation.  
Ron's last thought was "I love you, Hermione." When Hermione said "Ron, **I love you, Hermione** Granger loves R-", well, as you can see, without realising, she said "I love you, Hermione", and that woke him up from the coma.  
It's up to you to decide what you think happens next... I might revisit it later and tell you all what happened after, but I think it's going to be a happy ending, don't you?

For a final time, remember to review.  
Molly x


End file.
